


hover like a hummingbird

by ninejs



Series: mary's (failed) attempt at fanille week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fanille Week 2017, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: Since she was young, Vanille has been kissing Fang.





	hover like a hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> um. so, despite the fact that i love and would die for the entire cast of ff13, i have never written for them before (so my apologies if they're not in character). i just stand in silence, in the background, completely devoted to them.  
> fang/vanille has always been one of my fave f/f ships ever, and when i discovered it was fanille week, i felt like a disgrace lmao because i really want to participate, but i'm super late, but whatever!  
> i just decided to join in now because i couldn't stop myself. here is my piece for day 1 (originally may 8th), using the prompt "kisses." i would love to do a first kiss piece, but since i decided to choose the zombie apocalypse prompt (which is my beautiful monstrosity that is almost 2k words and not even halfway done and will be published last despite being day 2), i incorporated that into this piece.

Since she was young, Vanille has been kissing Fang. For a variety of occasions. 

The earliest she can remember is when they were toddlers. Fang would always run herself into trouble, never being able to sit still and wanting to go out with the other hunters and would always find herself in a situation where she needed to get bandaged up. Sometimes, Vanille would bandage it herself, but other times, Fang got more serious wounds that a little girl couldn't tend to all by herself. No matter who bandaged Fang up, though, Vanille would always make sure to kiss it better.

They got older, and Vanille learned how to stitch Fang's more serious wounds closed but there was no more trying to kiss it better - one, because they were at an age where they realized that wouldn't actually make things better, and two, because things were awkward. They were edging closer to teenagers as the years passed, and sometimes, Vanille found it hard to be around Fang. It was silly, considering they had spent their whole lives together, but sometimes she just felt so shy around her. Nervous, with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. 

She kissed Fang on the cheek as a greeting, sometimes for luck when Fang asked, but otherwise, she tried to keep her hands off of Fang. 

But there reached a point when Vanille wanted to kiss Fang on the lips. Teenage hormones were always difficult to navigate, and Vanille started to feel those butterflies every time she spared a glance at Fang. It became hard to even kiss her on the cheek, needing to remind her mischevious lips to behave themselves.

If she didn't stop them, she feared that she would kiss Fang on the lips. And then she would ruin their entire friendship. And then everything would be a mess.

Normally she didn't feel anxious around Fang, just happy and complacent. But the more romantic thoughts she had about Fang and the more she thought about how she was ruining their friendship, the more nervous she felt.

It became an even bigger problem when Fang caught on to the way she was acting. Eventually, it just built up to a point where Vanille couldn't stop herself. 

When she pulled away, she looked shyly to the ground, twiddling her thumbs. "I... I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any-"

But Fang kisses her again, and that feeling of butterflies in her stomach comes back, stronger and happier than the nervous fluttering from before. This response makes her wish she had never stopped herself from kissing Fang in the first place.

Since then, Vanille had never tried to stop herself from kissing Fang ever again. 


End file.
